


Just Kill Me Now

by TwinkleOmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Curses, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hopeless Lesbians, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Magical Elements, Omorashi, POV First Person, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Road Trip, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Urination, Wetting, Whump, holding contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleOmo/pseuds/TwinkleOmo
Summary: Preston and Dylan are going in a road trip with Dylan’s parents! Only problem is they don’t know Preston and Dylan are dating. It also doesn’t help that a strange amount of piss-related bad luck seems to be following them, but Preston insists it has nothing to with the piss kink she may or may not have and she wants nothing more than to stop whatever the hell is cursing them. Contains Omorashi. So much fucking omorashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters are 18 or older. Minors be gone

Prolouge

There’s really nothing like being in that weird era of American adulthood where you can go literally join the military and vote, but you can’t get absolutely hammered on a Friday night. At least not legally… And of course with said weird ages that means my girlfriend Dylan is still stuck under the parental tyranny that I have ever so narrowly managed to dodge by paying my own rent. 

Long story short, I don’t think her parents would entirely approve of her sharing a hotel room with her girlfriend on a family vacation, but we’ve concluded that what they don’t know can’t hurt them and as far as they are concerned we’re nothing more than friends. Just gal pals and nothing more. 

In all honesty, I’m not a huge fan of traveling anywhere and that’s only multiplied by the fact that I’m traveling in a cramped car with what could be my future inlaws to fucking Disney World of all places. But, then again it is nice to get away from our bizarre double life of exorcising alien demons. God, we’re coming up on a year of doing that and it still sounds bizarre. Luckily, we’ve never had any incidents outside of our small town and the rest of the team sure don’t need my help dealing with it and they can probably live without Dylan too. 

We’re sitting a good distance apart on her porch swing acting hetero as can be and drinking Capri-Suns as her parents load up the car. 

“You excited?” she asks, kicking her feet.

“Mostly terrified of fucking this up, but sure, I guess that counts as exciting.”

The trunk slams shut and her parents call out for us to get in the car. Time for a hell of a long trip. 16 hours with an overnight stop 8 hours in to be exact. And it can’t be over fast enough.


	2. Failed First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins!! And goddamnit why won’t they notice Preston would really like to pull over?

I’m bored out of my mind. God, scenery in the south is lame. Flat. Dry. Religious billboards from at least 8 years ago. Rinse and repeat for four hours and that’s where I’m at. The only thing occupying my mind is how I have to piss like crazy, but there’s no point in making a scene over it. Not only is there nowhere to stop, I really don’t feel like embarrassing the shit out of myself by asking. 

I pop in my earbuds to try to distract myself as another hour and a half slowly passes by before the urge becomes bad enough that I have to cross my legs. I knew I should’ve just gone at the last stop, but that was 3 hours ago and they’re taking forever to pull over again. I sigh and lean my head back hoping someone decides to pull over soon. Dylan continues to idly chat with me, my mind making a mess of trying to decipher her words and the song lyrics at the same time. I guess I’m really only half listening to her tell me about volleyball drama. Her parents don’t know about the whole gay thing or magical girl thing so there’s only so much to talk about.

It doesn’t help that this whole thing is still dreadfully boring, as I’m sure most trips with possible future in-laws are. It wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t feel like we were on a never ending road to hell and I wasn’t nursing a now concerningly full bladder. Nobody has even thought to pull over again and there’s no way I’m going to be the first to suggest it. It’s not even that I’m that embarrassed about it, I just don’t wanna seem needy. In fact, the less they notice me on this trip the better. 

My legs start to tremble as the pressure on my bladder increases. Dylan glances up from her phone and raises an eyebrow as she looks at me. 

_ Crap.  _

My legs go still in embarrassment as I try to sit there casually. Dylan shakes her head and chuckles as she goes back to playing Tiny Wings on her phone. I continuously cross and uncross my legs as I start to worry. I pray someone asks to pull over soon. Hell, Dylan seems to notice my predicament, why isn’t she saying anything? Why is she so selectively useful?! Like, yeah, I’m useless, but at least you expect me to be.

“ _ Shit. _ ” I murmur as my bladder lurches we hit a particularly bumpy freeway that finally leads into some semblance of civilization. Christ, this hurts. 

I bite my thumb nail anxiously and cross my legs even tighter in desperation. Someone say something  _ please _ . I feel like if her parents even heard me swearing like this they'd abandon me on the side of the road and leave me to die. Dylan gives me this kind of ‘done with your shit” look and as if this was somehow my fault. And just when it couldn’t get any worse, we hit a traffic jam in the midst of a construction zone. 

“ _ You’re kidding me.” _ I mutter under my breath causing Dylan to giggle. Oh, she knows exactly what’s going on and I hope to god she doesn’t think it’s one of my weird piss kink things as this is entirely not intentional and entirely not my fault..

“Kinda ironic, isn’t it?” she grins. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” I mumble.

“You’re just a very ironic person is all.”

“Yeah, that’s part of my charm.”

I try to conceal my squirming in case her parents look back through the rearview mirror and see this pathetic state I’m in. Dylan smirks away and plugs her phone into the aux cord connected to the car so “Let it Go” blasts from the speakers.

“Not funny! ” I say through clenched teeth as I grab myself. The pressure on my bladder is immense and I don’t dare attract unwanted attention by squirming.

“Kind of is.” she smirks.

A spurt of piss dampens my underwear as my eyes widen in response and I cling to myself even harder and give in to the squirming.

“Dylan, I mean it! Quit!” I angrily whisper as my forehead becomes officially drenched in sweat. She turns down the song as it still plays softly in the background.

“You’re so cute, like an angry chihuahua.” she says with a sly grin.

“No, you’re the bitchy one.”, I murmur, “Seriously, stop it. I can’t- I don't know how much longer I can hold it.” I admit. 

“Woah wait. I thought you were just playing it up.” ,she whispers as her eyes go wide, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t wanna be annoying!” I say as if it were beyond obvious, wincing in pain as we inch along the highway. 

“You’re  _ already _ annoying.”

“I mean more annoying than usual.”

She leans in closer towards the middle and motions for me to do the same. 

“You realize how dumb it is for you if all people to be embarrassed about this.”

I leak again and am horribly tempted to just give up and let go here and now, but I painfully resist the nagging urge.

“We’ve gotta pull over. Fast. Like right this second.” I say a bit louder than a whisper.

“Did you say something?” her father turns around and asks me. His intimidating suburban dad eyes make me freeze.

“N- No.” I blush. Why the fuck would I say that?!

“Hey Dad? Can we stop?”

“Well once this traffic stops.”

“No, like, at the next exit.”

“...Sure. We can grab some food too, I’m starving.” he says as he switches lanes and we continue to inch ahead. The exit was just barely visible ahead and I feel like I’m actually going to explode. I wonder if that’s ever happened, if anyone's bladder has legit exploded before. Thinking about it causes me to leak again.

“Dylan!” I whine.

“Preston, if you get piss in my parent's car I swear.” she mutters.

“Do you think I want to?!” I whimper.

“ _ Maybe. _ ” she mumbles.

“Nngh! It’s not like that! Why is this car so damn slow?!” I whimper as the turn signal clicks on and my heart practically skips a beat in joy. There’s no way her parents haven't noticed my desperation yet so I decide to go into all out survival mode to avoid pissing myself in front of what are likely my future in laws at all costs. 

We pull into a gas station and I bolt out of the car with my girlfriend running after me trying to conceal her laughter. I run to the side of the building where the restrooms are and twist the handle. Locked. I bang on the door in pure desperation, leaking a ton in the process, I can feel it starting to trickle down my legs in small spurts.  _ Shit.  _ Relief is so close I can practically taste it, but even if I make it in there I'm not unscathed. 

“You’re gonna need a key.” Dylan calls. 

I turn to respond when I’m interrupted by voices from within the restroom.

“Um! Um! Occupied!” ,a shrill voice comes from inside, “Harder Toby! Oh! That’s it! Lower!”

Both our eyes widen in disbelief before Dylan starts to practically lose it laughing. I probably would’ve found it hilarious too, if I wasn’t seconds away from pissing my pants. . 

“Of fucking course this happens to me. Fuck...I’m gonna piss. I’m gonna piss, fuck. Holy shit, fuck, Dylan, I can’t hold it.” I say mostly to myself in delusional shock.

“Okay, don’t freak out. At this point just pop a squat by the dumpster or something.”

“I won’t make it- I can’t-! I’m gonna- Oh-Oh fuck.”

I feel a warm trickle run down my leg and it cuts my voice off. It’s happening. It’s like a mother-fucking torrent of piss and it’s a mix of utter defeat, utter humiliation, utter relief and utter bliss. I try to stop myself from embarrassingly sighing by clenching my teeth, but all that does is direct the relieved groan ripped from throat inwards as my (thankfully dark) jeans become absolutely drenched with piss. My knees buckle inwards as piss spreads across and trickles down the legs of my tight skinny jeans. 

Dylan stares at me with wide eyes while I blush in embarrassment and cover my face as my legs tremble causing my jeans to drip and add to the puddle on the concrete sidewalk beneath my feet. I’m still hunched over and supporting myself on my knee as I try to laugh back the tears of embarrassment filling my eyes. 

“Fuck…” I say, still sort of surprised that that actually just happened. That seems to break Dylan's trance as she gasps and quickly unties the sweatshirt from around her waist.

“Oh shit!”she yelps as she ties it around my waist, not giving me any time to protest her doing so, “Shit, what do we do?!”

“Oh fuck, your parents!” ,I remember. 

The embarrassment turns quickly to panic as I anxiously pace the alley next to the sidewalk hoping that’ll cause an idea of how the fuck to cover this up to magically plop into my head as my jeans drip onto the pavement, but it’s hard to think between the panic and the trashy couple still going at it in the goddamn Chevron bathroom. 

“There you girls are! Hey, I got you guys some chips and-” her mother calls stepping into the alley. I dive down to kneel on the street to conceal the fact that my jeans are soaked, but judging by the odd look of surprise and pity on her face it was far too late for that. Desperate to somehow change the subject, I say the only thing that could possibly do it and don’t take half a second to consider the effects it could have.

“I- I’m dating Dylan.”


	3. Making Up and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is rightfully pissed at Preston for spilling their little secret, but Preston is so pathetic it's kind of hard to stay mad at her for too long and one thing leads to another and they find themselves on top of each other in a hotel room shower.

Well if this isn't the definition of cringe worthy I don't know what is. I feel like a huge burden and I feel awful for exposing our relationship like that. I don't even know what I thought doing that would accomplish, even if it did distract from the now semi-irrelevant pair of sodden jeans stuffed in a plastic bag in the trunk. 

“I'm just surprised you didn't tell us about it and proceeded to invite her without us knowing you two were a couple.” her mother scolds. 

“I'm really really  _ really  _ sorry.” I blush, feeling an overwhelming urge to die of embarrassment. Like, I can’t even choose what to be more embarrassed about at this point; completely pissing myself in front of not only my girlfriend, but also her parents or being chewed out by said parents with no escape.

“Well you’re gonna just have to deal with it because I'm not just gonna act like I don't like her all week. .” Dylan argues as she folds her arms defensively before sneering at me, “Though sometimes I question why I do…”

“But that's sort of the problem, Dylan. You two are going to be sharing hotel rooms and such. Forgive me for being a little concerned about that!”

She goes quiet, I assume unable to dispute the concerns. I don’t help. Anything I say about  _ that  _ won’t go over well. 

Time ticks by awkwardly as the sun begins to set turning the sky a sherbet-y orange. I slowly inch my hand towards hers and intertwine our fingers, unable to resist the romantic, though awkward, atmosphere. Her hand is soft and holding it makes me feel a little less anxious about the whole painful situation. 

After what seems like forever but isn’t more than an hour or two from where we stopped, we arrive in New Orleans where we are going to stay for the night. I love big cities like this. The bright lights and loudness reminds me of music, if that even makes sense, and driving through it while listening to music made me feel like I am in a movie. Too bad the genre had to be cringe comedy. Regardless, my eyes can’t help but widen in wonder. 

“We’re going to stop at the hotel so you two can get ready and then we can go out for dinner, okay?” her dad says as we pull up to a huge white building. It looks like a mansion or like a castle.

“Everything is so fancy. I'm scared I'm gonna break something.” I comment to Dylan as we close the door to our room, still in awe. 

“I can't believe you told them about us! What the hell Preston?!” she yells, catching me off guard. 

“Hey keep it down! They can probably hear us from next door!” I scold, “And I don't know, I panicked!”

“What? So you'd rather get  _ me _ in trouble and instead of just admit that you pissed yourself?! Fuck Prest, you didn’t even know if I was out! Thank fucking god I was!”

I slam my duffle bag on the floor next to one of the beds. 

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? Everything is fine, so can we just stop talking about it? I mean I've humiliated myself in front of you a kajillion times today, so I’d appreciate being told something,  _ anything _ , that doesn't make me feel like total shit for once?!” I argue as tears prick into my eyes. 

She sighs in annoyance. 

“Despite your stupidity, you're still really hot.” she awkwardly shrugs, her tone of voice still being pissed off. 

“That still makes me feel like shit, Dylan. ”

“Yeah, but not like  _ total _ shit. You sort of deserve it.” she says with a slight jovialness. 

“Asshole.” I mutter as I turn to grab new clothes from my duffle bag and suddenly I feel two warm arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. 

“You're great at making me take pity on you, know that? With that pouty face at all.” she says as she kisses me behind the ear. 

“I  _ am _ a pretty pitiful person..” I say as a grin forms at the corners of my mouth. 

“Yes you are. Which is why I've decided to stop yelling at you. I guess that that must've actually been pretty traumatic for you too, since you wanted to impress my parents and shit. Sorry. You still owe me big though.”

She runs a hand through my dark hair, brushing my bangs out of eyes and gives me that potent smirk of hers. Curse that smirk and its ability to make me weak-kneed.

“Sorry, I guess I’m kind of an asshole sometimes.” I admit, my face flushing. 

“You’re kinda cute when you're all embarrassed, y’know that?” she says as she cups my face with her hands and kisses me. I chuckle as I turn away and swish my hair to the side. 

“Yeah, whatever, just don’t give yourself a piss kink, one between the two of us is plenty.” I tease as I open the bathroom door to go shower. To my surprise she follows me in.

“Hmph, you wish.”

“Dill, I gotta shower. Out, perv.”

She stays in and closes the door by leaning against it as she takes off her faded t-shirt. I blush as I realize what’s going on,

“Yeah, believe me I noticed. I could go for a shower myself though… I say we kill two birds with one stone. After all, I should apologize for getting so mad or maybe you can repay me for fucking up my perfect plan..” she says as she sits on the counter and crosses her legs with a certain spark in her ocean blue eyes. I raise an eyebrow as she hops down and puts her hands on my waistline. Dylan suddenly passionately kisses me, catching me somewhat off guard as she grinds against my pelvis. Her lips are so soft that they don’t match the roughness of her kisses. 

“One sec, one sec.” I laugh, catching my breath as I slip out of her arms and turn on the shower as I take off my own clothes and step in.

“Well, you coming?” I ask from behind the screen as I desperately wash my lower half in case something were to happen between us. Dylan embarrassedly chuckles as she gets undressed. Her figure is stunning, her legs are long and tanned unlike mine and her stomach is toned and flat. She’s an honest to god babe, how the hell are we even dating? She steps in, her feet splashing in the water that pooled in the tub beneath us.

“You’re… Pretty.” I say kind of in shock. 

“Mm… I guess you aren’t too bad yourself.” she says as she presses herself up against me. I french her as the water from the showerhead above makes our hair drip and the humidity causes hers to frizz. Dylan staggers backwards and slips. I barely catch her so she awkwardly dangles from my arm inches from the bottom of the tub.

“Dumbass.” I tease.

“Hey, at least I know to take my eyeliner off before I shower.” she winks as she gives in and sits down. My hand rushes to my eye which, surely enough, is dripping watery black liner. I look like I’m about to join the black parade.

“Dammit.” I mutter.

“It’s cute, in a pathetic emo phase kind of way.” she giggles as she gets up onto her knees and kisses my inner thigh. My heart practically stops

“Woah, w-what are you doing?” I blush. 

She snickers. 

“What does it look like, fag?”

“I mean- I’m not an idiot but-.”

“Oh really?”

“Y-You don’t have to. Since you’re kinda mad at me and everything, I don’t really deserve-.”

“But do you want me too?”

“I mean obviously  _ yes _ but-.”

“Whore.”

I’m about to protest, but she doesn’t give me the chance as she licks me. I grip her hair in shock and the floor is so slick that I push us back just enough for her get a face full of water. Her lips stray away for a moment as she chuckles to herself.

“Doing this in the shower is a little harder than I thought…”

I laugh as she backs up. 

“I guess it isn't as easy as it looks in porn.” I shrug as she ties her wet hair back with the hair tie she had around her wrist.

“Wise words.” Dylan teases as she resumes kissing my thigh. I let my hands run through her hair. 

“Shut up.” I grin as her tongue flicks across the crevice where my inner thigh starts to become something more explicit. It tickles a bit causing me to flinch back momentarily as she continues moving further center again . My knees go weak and I grip onto the shower bar as her tongue sweeps across my vag up to my pelvis causing me to stifle a moan in surprise. Dylan gives me a mischievous smirk that only makes me blush even harder. 

She softly inhales, her fingers running up the backs of my thighs. Gently, she tentatively licks my clit, the stifled moan of anticipation seems to be enough encouragement for her to let her tongue caress it again.

“I-Is that okay?” she asks. 

It dawns on me that it’s always been the other way around between us and last I checked she wasn’t screwing around with any other girls. I stroke her sopping wet hair with my strangely shaking hand, finding myself too embarrassed to answer for whatever reason. 

Her fingers wrap around my thighs, drawing my pelvis to her mouth as she softly licks again. A moan of frustration and anticipation escapes my lips. I don’t know if she’s meaning to tease me but if she is holy fuck is it working. 

It seems my premonitions are true as I look down at her to pet her again and I see a smirk sprawled across her face. My heart doesn’t even have time to skip a beat before she licks again and starts sucking in my clit. 

My grip on her hair instinctively tightens as I try to control myself but can’t stifle a sharp moan. This is brand new territory and I’m so turned on by it that if I don’t want it to be over in all of 30 seconds it’s gonna take some will power. 

“Dylan-.” I whimper. 

She pushes me into the floor and guides my pelvis even closer towards her, her tongue still exploring every inch of my clit as her lower lip and chin grind against me. I’m fighting against the embarrassing little moans that keep being ripped from my throat, but losing by a long shot.

“Let out all those cute fuckin sounds for me, baby.” she coos from on top of me.

I melt and don’t hold back the inevitable moan that follows her putting her mouth back where I want it and let’s her finger slip in me as well. It’s so fucking good and I can feel that familiar tingling in my chest telling me it’s about to end but holy fuck, I don’t want it too. 

“Haah- Dylan!” I whine as my back arches, voices begging me not to come yet chorusing in my head. 

“You’re holding back again, aren’t you?” she chides. 

Reflexively I push her head back down and my face heats up immensely as I realize it, but the embarrassment isn’t enough to stop me at this point. The tingling in my chest blossoms into a scorching electricity that courses throughout my entire body, ripping a sharp moan from my chest and my grip on her hair tightens further and my body curls up in absolute bliss. 

My heavy breathing turns into soft pants as the pulsing and electricity fade from my body and get replaced with a strange peaceful type of exhaustion. Neither of us say a word, but my grip on her hair loosens as I run my fingers through it and she rests her chin on my stomach. 

We catch our breath on the floor of the tub as water continues to spray from the showerhead above. The steam is borderline suffocating

“We need to get ready before your parents suspect anything.” I say as Dylan lifts her chin from my stomach and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Y-yeah.” she says as she stands up and thankfully switches off the water. My legs tremble as I get up off the floor. All the other times we’d fucked it had been me going down on her so I’m still kind of in shock that that even just happened. I just lost my virginity in a hotel room shower. Oh my god. Dylan steps out first and tosses a fluffy towel into the shower for me.

“Can you turn on the fan? I’m, like, suffocating.” I say as I tousle my hair in the towel to dry it before wrapping the towel around my torso. Dylan obliges and ties her wet hair up into a low messy bun, presumably not having enough time to blowdry it. I figure mine is dry enough, it’s relatively thin so it’ll be totally dry in maybe half an hour anyway. 

“How do you think I feel?” she says with a sly smile. I look in the mirror and remember that my face is covered in eyeliner.

“Christ, I look like a melting raccoon.” I muse.

“Do you need to borrow some makeup remover?” she asks, offering me a small bottle.

“Yeah, thanks.” I say, taking it and dabbing some onto a cotton ball.

“Not to be weird or anything, but thanks for.. you know… Not being  _ too _ loud. My god, if my parents heard us I’d actually die.” she blushes causing me to do the same. I shake my head and awkwardly chuckle as I dab my eye with makeup remover.

“Psh, if anything I should be thanking you.” I smirk as she brushes a peachy blush onto her speckly cheeks.

She rolls her eyes and giggles embarrassedly as I toss the cotton ball into the trash. I pick up my eyeliner and start to apply despite the skin around my eyes being sore from scrubbing. 

“In that case you’re welcome I guess. I don’t really know what I’m even supposed to say after that.”

“I’m just shocked you ever even agreed to go out with me.” I shrug truthfully. 

“Doof.” she grins as I recap my eyeliner, take my lacy black dress off the hook on the door and put it on.

It feels weird, I hardly ever wear dresses. It’s itchy in all the wrong places and my bare legs are looking even paler than usual. She must notice me fidgeting with it to try to make it relatively comfortable because she puts down her mascara wand and turns around to face me.

“Cute.” she smiles.

“I feel like a fruitcake.” I murmur mostly to myself as there’s a knock at our front door.

“Girls? You guys ready?” her mother calls causing Dylan to practically jump away from the bathroom counter and shove on her dress as she starts to run towards the door whilst putting the backs on her earrings.

“Uh, yeah! Coming!” she calls.

“I would recommend underwear.” I tease as I jokingly fling a pair of my own slingshot style in her direction. They hit her in the back of her head causing her to stop in her tracks. She gives me a smirk as she squats down to her own suitcase and chucks a blue thong at me.

“I didn’t see you put any on either..” she giggles. And then as we laugh and our eyes meet, we both get a horribly wonderful and just slightly scandalous idea.


	4. The Many Hidden Dangers Of Trading Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disaster lesbians and Dylan’s family go out for dinner. Finally! A chance for Preston to redeem herself. In theory. Assuming an overly clumsy waiter, a strong gust of wind, and Dylan maybe laughing at Preston’s misfortune a bit more than she maybe should don’t come into play.   
> Also the piss is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there’s piss in this chapter. Until you get there please enjoy Preston and Dylan going through a humiliation conga in New Orleans

Thongs are weird. Dylan and I walk a few paces behind her parents through downtown New Orleans. As hot and scandalous as I thought wearing each other's underwear would be, it turns wearing a size or two too big thong under an uncomfortable dress Dylan insisted I pack isn't exactly my idea of fun. Considering I have the flattest ass known to man, poor Dylan is probably being strangled alive by my not-a-thong, but neither of us say anything about it in fear of her parents hearing.

“Ugh, the streets smell like straight up piss.” I complain to Dylan, hanging back a bit so her parents are out of earshot. 

“I thought you of all people would enjoy it.” she teases with a smirk. 

“Yeah, believe it or not the smell of stale piss is still revolting to me.” I shake my head. 

“You ready for the most awkward dinner of your life?”

I say nothing but smirk as I grab Dylan's hand and pull her forward as she giggles and tries to pull away. 

“Preston!” she scolds as I flash her a crazy smile and refuse to let go of her hand. 

“Your parents already know, I'm not just gonna spend this whole trip acting like I don’t like you.” I grin. 

She looks back to her parents with a guilty expression as if looking for a green light to just hold my fucking hand. It's weird, she's all weird about doing what's probably the softest form of PDA and yet is perfectly fine going down on me in the hotel room shower. Her mother does nothing but her dad just gives her a shrug that means something along the lines of “I guess” so she stops resisting and out fingers intertwine. 

...

Once at the restaurant we all sit a booth with her parents on one side and us on the other. It isn't as fancy as I thought it would be given the over the top hotel selection. It is loud and crowded, but I sort of enjoy that about it. It inspires me to add to the noise and make conversation. 

“So we sorta got off a really awkward start so let me try again. Hi.” I say causing Dylan to chuckle. 

“‘Hi’? That’s really the best you’ve got after all this?” Dylan deadpans. 

My face burns as I try again. 

“I promise I’m slightly less stupid than you probably think. I’m really sorry about.. everything.”

“No use in having hard feelings all week.” he says, fiddling with his watch, “But if you hurt her I will hurt you, understood?”

“Dad!” Dylan whines. 

An acne-ridden kid just a little older than Dylan and I comes over to our table with a notepad to take our order. 

“Welcome to Acme Oyster House. Can I start you off with something to drink?” he asks, his voice cracking. 

“I'll have a Coke.” Dylan says. 

“Is Pepsi alright?”

“Pepsi is fine.” she sighs in this defeated higher-than-thou type voice causing me and her family to laugh. 

Oh good, bonding over Dylan's bizarre sense of humor. That's good right? He finishes taking our drink orders and we make idle small talk as we wait for him to return. Nothing really too interesting, just plans for the next few days which I honestly couldn’t care less about. The kid comes back, barely able to hold up the tray our drinks are on even using two hands. 

“He reminds me of you in gym class.” Dylan whispers causing me to roll my eyes. 

“I'd defend myself, but you're sort of right.” I say fiddling with the salt that sat near the wall on my side of the booth. 

“Uh, which one of you ordered the Pepsi again?” he asks as he fumbles with the very unsteady drink tray, making me awfully nervous. 

“Me.” Dylan says slightly raising her hand. 

“Right, well here you-” he starts to say when my heart stops and the tray of drinks is flung as in our direction as in a matter of seconds we glass and liquid explodes across the wooden table and into us Dylan and I both loudly swear in surprise and I spring up from my seat the best I can avoid the spraying of glass. Dylan isn’t so lucky and gets the brunt of it crashing down on her, pop and booze soaking through the front of her dress. 

My panties drop. As in quite literally amidst all the chaos I notice they have gone from loosely sitting on my hips to hanging quietly on my ankles. My face goes pale as I realize what has happened and realizing attempting to fix it is gonna be really fucking obvious. 

Dylan tentatively opens her eyes. 

“Fuck.” she quietly groans, clearly embarrassed to have the whole restaurant staring at her. Meanwhile, I'm torn whether to help with her situation or figure out mine. I decide her now scraped thighs and soda and booze soaked dress are more important than my minor panty problem so I say fuck it and just step out of the them to proceed. . 

“Shit!” I reflexively gasp grabbing a wad of napkins and furiously dabbing her dress to no avail as I turn to the waiter. 

“Uh.. Sorry ma'am, I… I sorta dropped the tray…”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Don't make a scene.” her mother says through gritted teeth clearly embarrassed as I press more napkins onto the cuts on Dylan’s chest from the glass.

“If you’ll excuse us, I think we’ll actually be heading out.” her father awkwardly says as he gets up from the booth and her mother quickly stands up as well. Dylan and I follow as everyone stares at us and she covers the now translucent fabric of her dress with her folded arms. . 

I blush and glance under the table as we walk away, the baby blue thong is still sitting quietly on the floor slightly damp with booze and Pepsi. I begin to walk faster and my mind races with thoughts of some poor janitor who definitely doesn’t get paid enough finding it. I can’t go back for it at this point though. What would I even say to her parents? “Hold up, I left your daughter lingerie under the table”? Yeah, that’d go over well. 

We step outside and Dylan shivers as a gust of unusually chilly spring wind blows. I glance around before taking off my jacket and draping it around her arms. She gives me a small smile before putting it on and zipping it up to cover her chest. I put my arm around her and sigh. 

“Well that just happened.” I say. 

“Yeah, if you need me I’ll be dying of embarrassment.” 

“In that case I guess we can call our embarrassment for the day even.”

“Embarrassment is kind of the perfect word to sum up the day, isn't it?”

“Meh, I was gonna go with wet.” I shrug. 

“Good one.”, she admits with a soft laugh, “At least it’s almost over..”

“Please don’t jinx it.” I tease as we continue to walk towards the hotel. Suddenly a huge gust of cold wind blows by and seems to be especially cold on my lower half and I die inside as I quickly realize I'm giving Bourbon Street New Orleans a commando Marilyn Monroe-esc street performance. I want to die. Like at this point just kill me now because I don’t think I’ll ever recover from this. Dylan is shivering, but laughing her ass off and her parents gasp as I manage to push the front of my skirt down and desperately flounder trying to escape the wind with the back of my dress practically over my head. Finally, I manage to free myself from its clutches and catch my breath with my hands on my knees holding my dress down and blushing beet red. 

Dylan's parents start laughing now too, though they try to conceal it I can tell they are almost in tears . My cheeks burn with humiliation as I force back the impending tears.

“Okay mom, dad; you can't be mad about what I'm about to say, okay? Preston, where are my-? Shit, I can’t even say it, fuck!” she wheezes trying to stop laughing. 

“That was a bad idea.. back there.” I cringe. 

“Where is it?” she snorts. 

“Somewhere on the floor on of the restaurant.” I admit in defeat causing everyone to practically die laughing again. At this point, I don’t care. If they’re laughing at me it means they aren’t pissed at me and after everything that’s happened today; I’ll take it. What have I gotten myself into?

...

Dylan’s parents go off to grab some room service while me and her arrive back in our room while I explain how the thong ended up on the floor in the first place. She’s laughing her ass off and I decide to just go along with it and pretend the story isn’t absolutely mortifying

“You should've seen yourself, Preston. Oh my god, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen!”

“Like I hope they make that waiter pick up the thong. Actually, he’d probably want to. He’d be all ‘that bitch that yelled at me wanted me so bad her panties dropped’” 

This sends an already laugh-drunk Dylan over the edge as tears start pouring out of her eyes and she curls up on the floor.

“Preston stop! I have to pee!.” she laughs. I raise my eyebrow arrogantly as I crawl over to her.

“Oh, you do?”

She scoots back to escape my wrath. 

“Yes, bad.”

“Oh, really?”

“I’ve had to go since before we even got to New Orleans but we didn’t have any time and if I keep laughing-”

“Man, wouldn't it suck if I was into something like that?” I smirk. 

“Yes. It would suck ass-balls.” she says somewhat deliriously trying to stifle her laughter. 

I pretend to sit and think for a moment and just when her laughter dies downburst enough I lunge at her and begin kissing her all over.

“Ngh! Preston!” she whines through her laughter.

“This is what you get for laughing so hard.” I playfully scold as I nip her rag, not letting up and instead sending her toppling over and sitting squarely on her pelvis.

“It’s not my fault!” she protests, her breathing heavy as she tries to suppress her laughter and convince me of her blatant lies. 

“Yeah it is, if you weren’t so fuckin thicc we wouldn’t be hear right now, would we?” 

That sends her over the edge of laughter again and she tries to force me off, but I’m not planning on going anyway.

“ Preston, I’m not kidding! I have to pee!” she whines in a shrill raspy voice, jamming her hands between her thighs and violently squirming as a spurt of piss dribbles onto the carpet.

“Shit! Prest, Prest! I’m serious! It’s gonna come out-”

“Why do you think I’m doing this? It’s what you get for playing fucking Let It Go in the car when I had to pee!” I tease, lifting myself off of her pelvis slightly just to grind into her again .

“Don’t- Prest-Agh!”

“Fuck!

I hear a brief pattering of piss on hotel room carpet that is abruptly cut short by a soft gasp and Dylan’s eyes widening. She bolts up and flips me over in the span of about 3 seconds, straddling me. I look up at her in surprise as her breathing slows just enough for her to speak

“You and your fucking piss kink. Is this what you want?” 

Her legs are shaking like crazy as she hovers over me and lifts the hem of her dress. I immediately blush about a million shades of red. 

“Don’t you dare!” I scold, rolling over and pushing her off again. She whines and shakily stands up as she holds herself. 

“Okay, can I just go then? I- I’d humor your little piss fetish longer but at this rate I really-“

Her sentence is cut off by a shaky inhale as she grabs herself tighter. 

“Agh- Please.” she whimpers. I don’t know which one of us is more embarrassed at this point. 

“You don’t have to ask me, dude. Go, knock yourself out.” I blush . 

She lets out a small whine of relief before booking it into the bathroom. I glance at the floor and place the back of my hand against it. It’s definitely wet. Shit, I really didn’t think this through. I swear to god, if I could just go one day thinking with my head instead of my-

I decide to stop panicking and actually try to fix it, but the best cleaning supplies I’ve got is a pack of tissues and it’s already soaked into the carpet so they aren’t doing much. Dylan’s always been the smarter one with stuff like this, but come to think of it I haven’t heard from her in a couple minutes. I knock on the bathroom door. 

“Babe? You okay?”

Silence . 

“Dylan?”

Suddenly the door opens and Dylan is standing in the doorway with a strange expression on her face. 

“I.. a.. tle.” she mumbles softly. 

“What?”

“I peed myself a little.” she admits. 

I can’t help but laugh and get on my toes to kiss her cheek. 

Man, fuck thinking with your head. The other way around is great. 

“Oh sweetheart… Good.” I smirk. 

She laughs and pushes me off. 

“Asshole.” she says giving me a soft punch on the shoulder.

“Couldn’t resist.You just look so cute when you’re all soggy and embarrassed.” I smirk and she stops blushing as she gives me a smirk as well as she lifts the hem of her dress. 

“Jokes on you, sweetheart , I’m still wearing your underwear.”


	5. An Invitation For the Ground to Swallow Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge second hand embarrassment tw for this one! No piss or smut either, just plot stuff so if you skip this one I understand!!
> 
> Turns out if you get piss on the hotel room carpet, someone is going to notice it eventually. Also beware of thin walls because if you don't your girlfriends dad might find out some things you'd prefer to keep to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the second hand embarrassment in this chapter is awful even by my standards which is why I'm posting two chapters tonight so you guys who don't like that stuff still get content. Don't worry, next chapter will hopefully make up for it.

I wake up, my stomach still achingly full with complimentary peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the lobby as Dylan lies soundly asleep and softly snoring on the other bed in the room. 

“Rise and shine.” I say as I fling a pillow in her direction. She rubs her eyes and grumpily trudges to the vanity without acknowledging my existence.

Shit, she’s definitely slept on everything that happened yesterday and is pissed at me. Which, okay, valid.

“Hey, is everything okay?” I ask as I get out of bed myself and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve never been so tired in my life.”, she whines as she sniffs the air, “What’s that smell?”

“Either your beer and Pepsi stained dress or your piss.  _ Possibly _ my piss from earlier but I’m still pretending that didn’t happen. Man, you must be tired to have forgotten any of those things.” I joke as I change out of my pajamas and into a loose tank top and a pair of black leggings. 

“It’s not my fault, you talk in your sleep. Something about Pete Wentz and fettuccini alfredo.” she mumbles as she sleepily storms into the bathroom. 

Well at least she’s not mad about the piss?

We check out of the hotel and after eating beignets in the French Quarter, an experience I highly recommend _ not _ doing while wearing all black, and stopping at a laundromat for several reasons; we begin our nine hour drive to Orlando. 

The view from the backseat is far from interesting. It’s just miles and miles of trees with the occasional road sign, billboard, or tourist center. I’m just glad there’s reception so I can burn through my phone's data plan to pass the time. I’d engage in conversation, but honestly after everything that has happened in the past not even 24 hours, I should probably just sit still and shut up so I don’t accidentally make a bigger ass of myself. 

All is going well until the music streaming through my earbuds is overtaken by the ear splitting marimba of Dylan’s mom’s cell phone on Bluetooth blasting through the speakers of the car. She answers and out of mild curiosity I take out an earbud and lower my music.

“Hello, this is Skye Brooks. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Ms. Brooks.” ,the voice on the other end says, “I’m calling to inform you of an additional cleaning fee of $25 dollars on one of your rooms from your stay at Le Pavilion hotel last night.”

And now both earbuds are out and my stomach is sinking into my ass. 

Dylan and I both go pale as we realize what exactly that cleaning fee is for. Fuck. I can feel my heart pounding in my throat. Pounding and sinking and preparing for all hell to break loose. There is no way I’m explaining that piss stain to her parents. I mean I probably don’t have a choice, but I’m sure as hell not mentioning that I had anything to do with it. Dylan gives me a pissed-off and panicked look as her mother furrows her brow. 

“What for?” 

“There seems to be a minor urine stain on the carpet so it has to be cleaned.” the woman on the other end says.

“Give me just a moment.” she says with a false calmness to her voice as she mutes the phone, “Preston!”

“It’s not mine!” I blush as sweat dribbles from my hairline. 

I’m kind of pissed she’s so quick to accuse me. I mean, yeah, I pissed myself at a gas station, but that doesn’t mean that I would piss on the floor of a hotel just for kicks. Yeah, the whole thing was kinda my fault, but it’s not like it’s my piss. 

Dylan’s eyes go wide as I place the rightful blame on her. 

“Dylan?!” her mom says this time sounding shocked unlike last time. I feel kind of offended, but I’m not sure if I should be.

“It’s not- Okay but it’s not my fault.” she murmurs, taking after me. 

Her mother rolls her eyes as she clicks the speaker back on.

“Terribly sorry, charge the card on file. Thank you.” she says as she hangs up and rubs her temples. Dylan and I don’t say a thing. Dylan because she’s a rightful mix of pissed and mortified and me because I am not raising any further suspicion.

A few seconds goes by until her mother sighs.

“Do I even want to know?” she asks.

“No.” Dylan replies.

“Someone doesn’t know when she should quit laughing.” I shrug as she gives me a grumpy glare for telling even the partial truth.

“It was an accident!” she blurts our defensively, before turning red. 

“Hey, now you guys are even!” her dad chimes in causing me and Dylan to embarrassedly groan.

We continue to drive through the boring tree infested interstate for a couple more hours until we stop for lunch at a Wendy’s somewhere in either Mississippi or Alabama, I stopped reading the signs forever ago. I’ve been texting back and forth with Dylan in the backseat trying to apologize for partially causing our most recent disaster and she’s seeming to accept it, thank god. We’re stuck together on this stupid trip and I really don’t need her on the verge of dumping me the entire time. 

They park the car and Dylan’s mother wants her to come inside with her to get the food so I’m left awkwardly sitting in the car with her dad. Oh well, better him than her mom who seems to actively hate my guts. Once her and Dylan are inside the restaurant her father begins to smirk.

“Remember what I told you last night?”

“Huh?” I blush

“If you hurt her, I will hurt you, understand?

“Are you about to kill me?” I ask, more legitimately concerned than anyone should be in that situation. 

“No. I’m just saying that applies to a lot of things. If you hurt her physically, emotionally, through.... weird kinky stuff…” 

The last item on that list makes my face go pale and my heart skip a beat.

“Uhm… Doesn’t that either fall under one of the other two categories?” I nervously laugh.

“I’m just saying that I know, Preston.” he says, making my blood run cold.

“Know..? What do you-”

“I mean, let’s not kid ourselves here.” he says perhaps a little too nonchalantly. 

I don’t even know what to say to that.

This is bad. Wherever this goes this is bad. Not only was I supposed to make a good impression and, I don’t know, not out myself as a lesbian and or a piss-fetishist; I’ve known this guy for like less than two days and I hate confrontation. All the voices in my head are practically slamming their fists on a table rallying for my death. I think I’m actually mortified, emphasis on mort. This is what dying feels like, it’s terrible. I can’t breathe.

“Yikes.” I blurt out. 

“I don’t really care what the hell y’all do, to be honest. You’re both adults so it’s not my place to say anything, but at least keep it down. Luckily, her mom was still downstairs waiting on the food to be ready when I came up because I forgot my phone. It’s not your fault, Dylan’s voice carries like hell. I think if my wife had heard any of what I did we would've left you at the beignet place wondering where we went as we continued to drive to Orlando. Not that I didn't consider it for a second.”

I don’t know what to say. Do I just start apologizing? Do I make a joke out of it? Do I explain? Do I lie my ass off yet again? Great, he probably also thinks the car thing was some kind of kink-thing. I’ve gotta say something, the silence is eating away at me. Like a tapeworm or some shit, though I’m not entirely sure if tapeworms eat away at you. Some kind of parasite for sure. I’ve gotta say something.

“Oof.” I say immediately regretting it and mentally cursing at myself. Literally anything would’ve been better than that. 

“I have no clue why, but Dylan is crazy over you, Preston. I want what’s best for her and if that means-.” he says.

“Look, I’m really sorry.” I say quickly, speeding up my voice as I see Dylan and her mother come out of the Wendy’s, “But I love that girl a lot more than life itself. And all I’m gonna say is that everything isn’t only coming from my end. I know I seem like a terrible person because truth be told I am sometimes, but it’s not like Dylan doesn’t-”

“It’s not like Dylan doesn’t what?” Dylan asks as she opens the car door.

“Um, think I’m cute?” I lie.

“You’re such a fag.” she teases.

“Language.” her mother scolds. 

“I’m gay I can say it.”

“I don’t care.”

We pull back onto the interstate with cheeseburgers in tow. This trip would be a million times better without her parents, but I pretend like I didn’t just have the worst conversation of my life and eat my shitty food despite fantasizing about jumping in front of one of the many semi-trucks we pass.


	6. (Girl)Friendly Competetion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston wants to lay low as to not draw any more suspicion to herself, but it doesn't take a whole lot of convincing for Dylan to change her mind. Intrigued by Dylan's willingness to go along with the alleged piss kink, Preston suggests they have a holding contest. Of course, this can only end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.

"Okay, your parents are insane.” I blurt out once we are in our room. This time we are staying in more of a condo than a hotel and it's off the Disney property. I like it, it’s homey unlike that castle looking place. Dylan sets her suitcase in our closet.

“Uh, might I ask why?”

I glance around the room nervously, despite knowing her parents are down the hall and out of earshot.

“Look, your dad knows about… the thing.”

“The thing.” she repeats, unimpressed. 

“The thing he  _ really  _ shouldn’t know about it.”

“Jesus Christ, what thing? The sex thing? The demon-fighting thing? The piss thing?”

“The latter. And the first one too, I think. But I didn’t tell him! Well, not really. Like, you guys went to get the food and all of a sudden he’s all up on my dick like ‘oh I know about your kink, Preston’ ‘it’s chill but hurt her and you die.’ Like, What am I even supposed to say to that? It's humiliating enough that  _ I  _ know I'm like this, I don't need some grown ass man talking about it.” I vent as I pace the room as I wince in remembrance of the awkwardness and fear I felt. 

She gets an odd expression on her face.

“I mean, it’s really none of his business.” she says.

“Yeah, I realize but at the very least we’ve gotta knock it off for this trip or I’m dead.”

“See you say that, but it gets you off so much that I know you’ll change your mind the minute you get slightly turned on. Speaking of getting off, someone owes me for last night” she says with a sly grin, brushing her hand against my chest.

My cheeks burn for a multitude of reasons as I push her away for a moment.

“Really? Your dad thinks I’m some kind of piss freak and all you want to do about is fuck?” I ask. 

She sits on the corner of her bed and looks up at the ceiling.

“I’ll be honest, I’m kind of pissed that my dad would even bring that up so I’m feeling this rebellious need to disappoint him right now.”

“And fucking me will disappoint your parents?”

“Don’t question it. So do I piss on you now?”

“Dylan!” I scold, scrambling out of the bed before she can even get the chance to try. She just chuckles. 

“Teasing. I like seeing you so flustered over something so embarrassing.”

I slyly smirk.

“Well if you're into embarrassing me so much, and we are disappointing parents anyway, how about you show me just how much you have to drink before you lose it?.” I say with a cheeky grin. I notice Dylan’s eyes flash with surprise, but she manages to give me a competitive smile.

“And this is embarrassing for you, how?”

“I’ll take up the same challenge. And if you win you can do whatever you want with me. Deal?”

“You realize you’re gonna lose, right?”

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle before sneaking into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water from the huge stash her parents brought. Dylan and I sit in our underwear on the bathroom floor as we begin to nervously unscrew the caps to our first bottles.

“You sure about this?”, I ask. “Like I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“Yeah, I’m good.So how long until you go down on me?” she says grinning excitedly, My cheeks begin to burn again as I chuckle to myself.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Says you. So we’ve got a deal?” she says failing to hold back a smirk. I take a deep breath and flick the cap of my water bottle into the trash.

“Oh, you’re so on.” I say as we begin to chug the water until we’ve each had a bottle.

I drink too fast. I already feel the water slosh around in my stomach making me feel sort of bloated. Dylan chuckles as she tentatively touches her now ever-so-slightly plump stomach.

“This is gonna suck in an hour or so, isn’t it?” she muses. I click my tongue and grin.. 

One or two bottles later and I start to feel pretty insane pressure on my bladder, but it’s not enough for me to have to cross my legs or squirm too much yet. I glance over at Dylan, who is passing the time by playing games on her phone and venting about her dad, to see if she is on the same page or farther along than me. If she is, she’s definitely not showing it. 

I clench my teeth nervously, I don’t want to lose for several reasons- all but one perverted. And the one in question is simply being too lazy to do laundry. I prefer to see others desperate, but self desperation isn’t too bad either. I decide to just make the most out of it and enjoy myself no matter what happens. The pressure grows worse and I have no choice but to fidget slightly in place to try to become more comfortable. Dylan notices and smirks.

“Wow, already? I thought you’d be able to go a little longer without squirming around like a little kid.”

“What are you talking about? In a few minutes you’re gonna be the poster girl for squirming around like a little kid. Besides, with a flat tummy like that you probably have the faster metabolism. I’m looking forward to the sex.” I chide as I bite my lip and flinch again.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” she grins. 

Do you ever suggest something and come to regret it? Because that’s pretty much my situation right now. All the water at once wasn’t a good idea, it’s all hitting me at the same time. 

Dylan seems to be undergoing similar circumstances, but she’s trying to be less obvious about it. I would be enjoying her little squirms and groans much more if I wasn’t doing the same thing if not worse. I bring my knees to my chest and continuously shift my legs causing my thighs to rub together and become warm.

“H-how are you doing?” Dylan asks.

“Fine I guess. You?”

“I’m gonna be honest and just say that I  _ really _ have to pee.” she admits.

“Well same, but I’m not giving in until you do.” I chide as she sneakily slides a hand into her lap. 

“Having to do that already?”

“Well if you don’t perhaps you could help.” she says with a devious smirk. 

I roll my eyes and chuckle as I oblige and graze my fingers against her clothed heat. My fingers skim across the lace of her underwear as I kiss her softly on the neck. Her leg twitches and presses keenly up against the other.

“Ngh, if anything that makes it harder…” she whines as she bites her bottom lip and her right leg twitches ever so slightly. I don’t quit causing her to do the same to me as an incentive to stop.

“Mmgh! Okay, okay yeah. That’s hard. Save it!” I say as I flinch and bat her hand away as I jam my own hand between my thighs desperately and grind into it, barely stopping a leak from escaping. I really thought I could last for longer than this. I didn't think I would be this desperate already. . Dylan giggles and then winces as laughter clearly makes her urge worse.

“I can’t believe you ever thought you had a chance at winning.” she says with a smirk as she fidgets on the bathroom floor.

“ I refuse to let you beat me at anything piss related.” I say, holding myself tighter. It’s embarrassing, but could be my key to winning.

Time idly passes by as we talk about what has happened on the trip so far and gossip about our friends. The conversation is a good distraction from the ever growing pain beneath my non-existent belt. I can tell that Dylan can’t be too far behind me since she is slowly beginning to talk less and less and sweat drops start to line her forehead.

“Ngh… Hurry up and lose, won’t you?” she complains with a small embarrassed smile. I shallowly sigh and look up from my trembling legs.

“Not a chance.” ,I say as my voice cracks with uncertainty, “I dare you to uncross your legs and stay still for 30 seconds.”

Her eyes widen as my fearful smile turns into smirk.

“Fine, if you do it too. It’d be a little unfair if it was only me, don’t you think? I'm not letting you  _ get off  _ that easy”

“Huh? N-no. You already have an advantage since you’re taller than me. You probably have a bigger bladder.”

“That word grosses me out.”, she muses, “And enough of the excuses, it’s all or nothing. What? Too scared you won’t be able to handle it?” 

“No!” I lie as I feel a warm trickle seep into the cotton fabric of my underwear. There’s no way in hell. We both heave a shallow sigh and slowly spread our legs, flinching in pain. Piss continues to slowly leak into my underwear, but I don't let it show in my face despite my legs shaking like mad and the small puddle clearly and slowly spreading on the tile beneath me in shorts spurts. I’m pretty sure the only reason Dylan hasn’t called me out on it is because she's using all of her focus and strength to stay still and not piss herself. Suddenly her legs snap shut. 

“Yeah, I can’t hold it!” she yelps as she jams a hand between her thighs and bolts towards the toilet. I jolt up as piss dribbles down my legs and shove her away. If  _ she _ thinks she can’t hold it, I’m not entirely sure that I’m holding it all. 

“Me neither!”

“Bitch!” she swears as she shoves me back. 

“Dylan, I’m serious, I can’t hold it any longer! It's coming out!-”

We continue to push against each other, fighting for our dignity as we both begin to lose control. With a sudden surge of power, Dylan shoves me using all the force she's able to use. It seems she even surprised herself with her strength because she topples down atop me. Her pelvis presses down practically squarely on my bulging bladder causing me to completely lose what little control I still had and forcing out an audible moan as the pain reaches its peak. Any and all attempts at staying in control of my bladder are ripped from me. My stomach twitches beneath Dylan as I grit my teeth and reluctantly groan through them in sheer relief as I try desperately to stop the heavy stream that's soaking through my panties and creeping up my back. I’m so absorbed in my own issues that I don’t even realize until a few seconds in that half the piss dribbling down my legs isn’t my own. 

“T-T-Tell me you’re not…” I stutter even though I already know the answer, I find it oddly impossible to speak clearly like this.

“I-It- I didn’t m-mean to.”, she says as her voice shakes between shallow breaths, “B-but you aren’t really o-one to talk.”

I cringe at the amount of mortification in her voice and struggle to conceal a few pestering moans so I can respond. 

“No no no, my fault. I suggested th-this whole thing.” I say as my legs quiver in shock, fighting against the weight of Dylan’s legs atop them as the pattering of piss on the tile grows quieter and my breathing a touch faster. I keep my teeth clenched, I had to go so bad that the relief was practically utter bliss and unfortunately for her, Dylan’s knee has ended up in just the right place to wear if I do much as shift my weight towards it too much-

“Well that was unfortunate.” Dylan mumbles. 

I nod trying not to show that I’m turned on as fuck, “Shit, I really hope we can find some cleaning supplies or at least some paper towels because if we can’t we’re fucked.”

Dylan slyly raises an eyebrow as she attempts to scoot off of me in the most sanitary way possible. I stay laying on the floor, my legs are completely weak. 

“Speaking of being fucked, which one of us lost anyway?”

“God, Dylan, I don’t know. Besides all of that can wait because if we don’t do something about the floor right this second then-”

We both hear the familiarly frightening sound of the door to the attached bedroom creaking open. Dylan and I go pale and silent, praying that we didn’t hear what we thought we heard.

“Girls?” a voice that’s recognizably her fathers calls from the bedroom.

Our eyes widen as I think on my feet for what’s probably the first time in my life and dash into the shower, not bothering to get undress for time's sake as Dylan scrambles to take off her tank top and put on a towel to account for her lack of pants. I crank the knob in the shower to turn on the water and the ice cold temperature of it causes me to hiss in pain as Dylan stumbles out of the bathroom to greet her father. 

My heart pounds as I shiver in the hypothermia inducing shower that I don’t know how to work, my t-shirt clinging to my body with dampness just as my underwear has been for the past few minutes. On the brightside, it’s managing to “cool me off” so to speak which I’m grateful for. Otherwise if Dylan and I end up going at it any time soon I would be clocking in at a record breaking 20 seconds. 

After a while she finally comes back in.

“You alright?” I call from behind the shower curtain.

“Yeah, I think.” she sighs as I hear her take of her panties, “I’m pretty sure he didn’t notice.”

“Well if he did I’m officially screwed.”

Dylan pushes back the shower curtain and steps carefully into a small somewhat dry section of the shower.

“If he did ‘urine trouble’.” she says with a smirk. I chuckle mindlessly.

Dylan tests the water that I’ve grown used to with the back of her hand and quickly pulls it back in surprise. She glares at me in confusion for a moment before she cracks a smile and rolls her eyes.

“I think I need to take a cold shower and reflect on what I’ve done too. For future reference, maybe we  _ should _ tone it down a notch.” she says.

“A few notches.”


End file.
